Deep Throat
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: Just one shots It's all I can right any way. Multi parings. Maybe I'll take some requests if you'd like too.
1. chapter 1

"Ahhh! But isn't this what Gray-sama wanted?~" Juvia smirked as her hand tightened around his dick.

"N- no Juvia please stop- ugh!" Gray said through the broken moan.

"But ever since Gray-sama took of that necklace she can no have Gray- sama all to her self." Juvia said before she wrapped her lips around his Cock.

"Juvia please don't- Fuck I'll!" Gray tried to tell Juvia whose mouth was now all the way down by the dark black hair that was aligned along by his penis.

Ever since Gray had taken off his necklace Juvia would attack him whether it be at school, his house, her house out some where, she'd catch him make him be unable to move.

It was only natural for Juvia she is a...

Succubus.

"Mmfh- ghhf-gahh" Was the sounds that came from Juvias mouth as she worked his Cock.

"Juvia please, I'll- I think I'm gonna-guh!" Came said before he came into Juvias mouth.

"Juvia lives for your essence Gray-sama your cums so... hot it make Juvia cut from tasting it." She said as her wings and her horns free and her long tail with a heart at the end.

Her tail then wrapped around Gray's dick before furiously moving her tail up and down , squeezing tighter every time.

" Juvia! Ju-juvia!" Gray moaned as he started to thrash his hips.

"That'a right scream Juvia's name! Cum! Cum!" Juvia egged as her tail got faster.

"I'm coming again Juvia! I!" Again Gray came and Juvia drank up all his cum.

"Now Gray-sama Fuck Juvia like crazy bring out your inner desires." She coked as the got into doggy style and spread her pussy open for Gray to see.

Gray then thruster his hips to Juvia's forcefully as he was trying to bring her to the brink of control, to the peak that so high you don't know if you'll ever come down. He wasn't thick but he was long and he would give Juvia everything he could.

"Gray-sama~! Yes!Yes! deeper please, go so deep!" Juvia begged as if she was going insane.

"You fucking wanted this didn't you!? Huh? You wanted your Pussy to be ravenged huh!? Tell me!" Gray said as he slapped Juvia's ass making her knees to weak causing her face to fall in the comforter.

"Yes! Yes! I want my Pussy to be ravenged! Fuck it good Gray-sama! Make me fun! and when I fun make me do it again, again, and again!" She had lost all her sanity now she was under control.

"Good girl Juvia!" Gray yelled as he placed her leg over his shoulder causing Juvia's body to shift side ways making him hit her cervix.

She came .

He came.

They came in sync.

He Grinded.

She Grinded.

They Grinded in sync.

A now very exhausted Juvia then fell on Gray's chest.

"Thanks for giving Juvia six rounds and your cum Gray-sama...now she won't die." She said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep on his chest.

"Oh Juvia what am I gonna do with you?"Gray questioned as he stroked her hair a soft sound filled the quiet room before he too drifted off to sleep.

 **I've been writing this since 9 pm I mean sim2 people take days an I took a most 2 hours I am a fucking G.F.P.O.A.T.** **Greatest Fucking Person Of all time Bitch.** **Now my sluts and little hoes I'm going to watch some more henna and open if you don't mind.** **Love, Yaya.** **P.s** **Fuck You too Bitch!**


	2. Throat 2

1\. Give him a hint...

"Hey Natsu I was wondering if you mouth could do anything besides spit fire~" Lucy purred towards Natsu as the sat in one of the corner tables in the guild.

"Well of course Lucy! I can do many other things Talking to you is one of them now!" Natsu said oblivious to the real meaning of the question.

2\. Flirt.

"Hey Natsu have your muscles gotten bigger?" Lucy purred as they say in front of the her flat screen lacrima t.v.

"Why thanks Lucy that's very nice of you! You see to get muscles like mine you have to do a lot of push ups and sit ups and especially running it doesn't do much on building up muscle but it keeps your legs lean and also builds up your endurance-" Natsu started to ramble on things that Lucy could care less about.

3\. Drop stuff.

Lucy had worn her shortest skirt and her tightest rank top that showed too much clevage today as she sat on the surprisingly clean couch in Natsu's house. She then accidently knocked her tea on the floor and on Natsu's pants.

"Oh my Natsu let me clean it up!" She said faking a shocked expression for what she did.

Lucy then quickly on her knees wiped uup her surroundings and ended up with the towel on Natsu's pants brushing his most intimate area.

"Oh Natsu I'm so sorry~I didn't know what came over me~." Lucy said as if she were a horny 15 year old girl who got caught by someone.

She then flung her hands and and the towel 'Slipped a flew from her hands' she then walked a bend over to pick it up giving Natsu a full view of her thong. But when she turned her head back all she saw was a knocked out Natsu.

"Damnit!" Lucy cursed as she then sat on the couch and fell asleep with him two.

4.Accidently show some skin...

Natsu waited on Lucy's bed as she was in the bath. Cross legged. 'Lucy's been acting wierd lately' Natsu thought. Although his thinking was quickly interrupted. Before him a fully naked Lucy.

"Natsu? What are you doing here I rhoughht you left?" Lucy said as she acted like she was shocked and covered up her body.

"Well I guess it is something that you've seen before right Natsu?" Lucy 'innocently' asked him.

Natsu with a red face shouted a quick 'I gotta go!' and headed back to his home out of her window like always.

5\. Kiss him.

" Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked as they say in the hotel that they stayed at after they completed their most recent mission.

"Yea-"Natsu didn't get the chance to reply as Lucy's soft pink lips met hers.

Natsu ddidn't know how to react but to only open up his mouth when Lucys tongue begged to enter. And as soon as her tongue touched his, as if he was a programmed video game his mouth devoured Lucy's his tounge wrapping around Lucy's causing her to moan.

They fell back into the bed with Lucy on top her hips rolling and grinding against his as the miss they shared earlier turned into a now heated make out session.

"Hngh- Natsu- s- stop." Lucy said as shethen rolled over to the side and let him be faced with her back.

6\. Surprise him.

"*Slurp*agh*slurp * guhhfff- hah-" Lucy made these sounds as she bounced her head up and down on his dick.

Lucys hands gripped Natsu's base as he was to thick to for her hand. Lucy felt the covers being removed from her, but she didn't care.

"Gahh- Ugh- Lu- Lucy what are you- God I'll-" Natsu couldn't even get his words out as his hands automatically moved to tangle in her hair.

Lucy then hummed as she made her throat get tighter as she looked into Natsu's eyes.

"LUCY!T- to much!" Natsu said as he then started to move her hard as he thrusted back and forth into her mouth.

"I-" Natsu couldn't even finish his sentence the pleasure was so over bearing that it took away all of his words.

7\. He's in your hands get what you want!

"Lu- cy?" Natsu asked as he pulled on the ropes that were tied around his hands.

"Oh Natsu~" Lucy purred as she straddled him bare.

"You know I've should've dodone this earlier~Tied you to a bed and have my way with you." Lucy said as she moved her bare hips against his.

Lucy attacked his mouth her tounge moving with his. She Grinded against the hard penis that lied beneath his pants.

"God Natsu~ you're so hard!" Lucy purred as she pushed and grinded harder.

Natsu hands gripped the ropes as they then started to sizzle from his body heat. Lucy's hands then quickly removed his pants and boxers before lowering her self on him.

"S- so good Natsu, u- uh! So deep in-" Lucy panted as she as she lower herself deeper on to him.

She rolled her hips as she then started to bounce quickly on his cock. The bed started to bang against the wall causing them to gain even more friction.

"Hah- ho- ahhh!" Lucy moaned as she felt his penis penetrate her walls.

Natsu hands finally burned the ropes, as it did he stared at Lucy with a wicked grin before tackling her to the other side of the bed the moved caused deep penetration making them both call out.

"NATSU!"

"LUCY!"

Natsu hips moved frantically as he held up Lucy's hands.

"Lucy Fuck! When you kissed me, I got so horny, and when you sucked my dick-God Lucy! I felt as if I was going to Fuck you on the spot!" Natsu said as he rolled his hips and thruster deeper.

"Ahhh!- ah- no-i!" Lucy started to moan random things as she tried to explain herself.

"I- What Lucy? You what? Are you gonna cum? Answer me! Is your Pussy giving out?! Cause I'm not giving out and I'm not stopping! Not till your begging me to stop till praying my name! I won't stop!" Natsu screamed in wicked pleasure of seeing her not able to respond but only scream and moan and buck her hips up with his.

8\. Break it to him slowly

"W- well Natsu we've been together for so long and I mean this is natural for people who have sex I-!" Lucy rambled on before Natsu kissed her deeply.

"Lucy, calm down, relax, breathe okay." Natsu said lovingly as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"I found out about 3 weeks ago but um... here it goes..." Lucy said before taking a deep breath.

Natsu made a 'Come on' with his hand to make her continue.

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled with a red face.

Natsu's form stiffened before he fell to the ground.

"Natsu?!" Lucy yelled before she too fell to the ground but only to check if he was okay.

 **My favorite assfucks how are you today.**

 **When I showed my friends my other stories and they were all like woah you you don't right like this!**

 **I told them Fuck you I wrote it didn't I!**

 **Now words from one of my friend: she's an asshat pervert but we love her**

 **Love, lemme tripple tap that/ Yael562**


End file.
